


An Enigma

by MusicalDoodleBug



Series: DoodleBug Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cute, Enigma - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, Songfic, and it’s adorable, he loves her, its been too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDoodleBug/pseuds/MusicalDoodleBug
Summary: Adrien reflects on the Marinette he knows, before and after the reveal.Also sort of a song fic? With Shut Up and Dance.





	An Enigma

Oh don’t you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said “You’re holding back”  
She said “Shut up and dance with me”

—//—

Marinette was an enigma. She could be shy and awkward, and extremely nervous. But when she was set on something, she was confident, and dead set on getting what she wanted. She was confident and a tease, yet gentle and sweet. 

And, she was Ladybug. Bold, yet caring. Sensitive and a great listener. Strong and a fighter. 

No wonder this enigma had grabbed ahold of Adrien, and he hoped she never let go. 

—//—

After an accidental reveal, mid Akuma attack, things had been awkward. Marinette was even shyer than usual, and patrols had been ridiculously awkward: stutters and no synergy to be found anywhere. 

And then, Marinette the storm had taken over. Pulled herself together, and pulled Adrien together. 

Their fall break was spent devouring pastries, Adrien learning how to make them, and plenty of accidental sleep overs. Patrols now ended with fun “get to know you” games on the top of the Eiffel Tower, followed by attempts at star gazing. 

So, when school was back in session, the entire school was shocked to see Adrien walking to school with Marinette. The two had inside jokes and nicknames, presumably about the city’s superheroes. It wasn’t a day without Adrien flirting with Marinette, and her booping him on the nose with a “Silly Kitty!” and a wink. 

Everyone just assumed the two were dating. No one got that close in such a short amount of time. And no normal “friends” hung out all the time, constantly were touching, and gave each other pet names. 

In reality, they considered themselves “just friends.” Although Adrien still wanted to be more. 

Marinette was still an enigma. One he was having a lot of fun trying to figure out.

—//—

“Hey, there’s gonna be a winter dance soon. Just before we leave for Christmas break,” Adrien said, scrolling on his phone from the floor of Marinette’s room. 

Marinette, sprawled across the chaise, simply hummed and continued sketching. 

Adrien glanced up from his spot on the floor. “Are we going to go?”

“If you want to Kitten, sure.” Her bluebell eyes looked at him and she smiled, before returning to her drawing. “As long as you promise not to eat so much candy that you puke,” she added with a giggle. 

“Ha ha. Very funny. That was one time, for your information.”

This time a snort was sent Adrien’s way, and soon a tickle war had taken over. It only ended when Sabine poked her head through the trapdoor to see a pile of teens tangled on the floor. 

Both sprang apart with red faces and many apologies. Sabine simply laughed, and turned back down the stairs. 

As soon as the door was shut, Adrien couldn’t help but shoot a glance to his lady next to him. Her face was still glowing, flushed, and her eyes shown with mirth to match the grin overtaking her face. 

Marinette was an enigma. This time, in the way she acted. How she could go from joking and kidding to flustered, and then to mischievous in only a few seconds was a mystery. But Adrien saw the sincerity in her eyes, and dared to hope. 

—//— 

A whirlwind in red was taking over the dance floor, and Adrien was just satisfied to watch from the sidelines. 

Marinette bounced around, from person to person, song to song. She had claimed to only be doing her duties as class president, but Adrien knew better. 

Marinette loved to make everyone else happy. So, every song found her with a new dance partner: challenging Kim to a dance challenge, spinning Rose as much as she wanted, and singing along with Alya. 

She loved with such ferocity, something Adrien rarely saw in people. Another bullet to the list, she gave out so much love, but still always had enough for him. 

She made sure nobody was left out, everyone was having fun. 

Adrien watched as the song changed, and the whirlwind was off to find her next victim. He closed his as, only for a second to savor her smile of joy, before opening. 

Bluebell eyes stared down at him, a smile lighting her face. And a hand, offered in question. 

“Dance with me.”

And so, he took the hand of his enigma, and danced. 

“You know, I’m not very good at this,” he began. He watched as she spun in front of him, and then held her hands out waiting. “No, really. You should dance with someone who is good at this.”

She laughed, her eyes crinkling in the corners. “I could,” she said, locking eyes with him. “But you see, I have this friend who needs to be dancing and enjoying himself right now.”

“Oh.” Adrien’s face dropped for a second, before he plastered a smile back on. “Why don’t you go dance with him then?”

“Silly Kitty. It’s you. I want to dance with you. Now, come on, I won’t take no for an answer!” 

She smiled at him with that smile, and how could he say no to her? Marinette was his enigma, and maybe? Just maybe. He was learning more about his enigma. 

So, he danced, and watched her radiance fill the room. Listening to the music she hummed along to, he decided the words fit her perfectly.  
-  
Oh don’t you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said “You’re holding back”  
She said “Shut up and dance with me” 

This woman is my destiny  
She said  
Shut up and dance with me  
-  
This woman was his destiny, and he would spend the rest of his destiny unlocking the pieces of his enigma. 

—//—

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I’m back! And I can still write, though it’s not the best. I’ve had this one on the back burner for a while, and I just couldn’t get it down on paper (or notes I guess) but I’m okay with it. It’s not the best, but I like where it ends. So, thanks so much lovelies for reading, and I can’t wait for another story. 
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot, I have an instagram now! Feel free to come and chat, please. I love talking to you all! It’s @that_fanfic_writer and full of quotes, prompts, and features! I hope you guys check it out! 
> 
> Bug Out! 🐞  
> XOXO DoodleBug


End file.
